


Cloudy Wednesdays are for sex.

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Smut, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Magnus and Alec know their sex is special.<br/>A cloudy Wednesday like this is only made for not leaving the bed and skipping work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy Wednesdays are for sex.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in my last work, English is not my first language, and I tried my best doing this. I'll definitely appreciate if you correct my mistakes ♥ I really hope you enjoy this Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood Love Story!  
> #fluffy #innocent smut #my first smut, actually

The sky was grey as Alec's sweater. 

The weather was cold as Magnus' hands when he wasn't touching his boyfriend.

The city was deeply blue as Alec's eyes colour.

The couple was lying in Magnus' bed. Actually, theirs. Alec moved to Magnus' apartment few weeks ago, although he still had his bed on the Institute when he finished working too late to go to Brooklyn. 

Magnus touched Alec's hair, slowly, making him sleepy. Alec was turned on, even though they had just had sex. He glanced at his boyfriend, expecting Magnus was thinking the same.

His blue-eyed boyfriend didn't need to tell him what he desired. Magnus knew it. He didn't want to have sex, he wanted to make love. So did Magnus. They never had sex, they always made love, even when it was rough and desperated. Somehow, their sex was always sweet and kind.

Alec got closer, enough to press his lips against Magnus'. 

The Warlock dragged his body above the shadowhunter's. He started moving, kissing every single part of Alec's body. Both of them were already naked. Alec didn't remember if he's put on some clothes during the day, but the thing was they didn't left their bed, and it was late in the afternoon. Cloudy Wednesdays are for sex and not leaving the bed.

Magnus' tongue run through Alec's chest, going down to his tummy and ending just between Alec's penis and his belly button. 

His boyfriend started moaning, and Magnus couldn't erase his own smile. He loved making Alec moan. 

The High Warlock tried a new thing. Sweet kisses to Alec's penis and touching his waxed legs slowly, expecting to hear Alec's begs.

He saw it in his boy's eyes. His whispers were just about to become screams. Alec wanted roughness. And Magnus did it. He sucked the whole earth out of Alec's member. And the last one couldn't resist it. He came faster than ever. No one would ever make him feel like that. 

No matter how dirty could be Magnus' mouth, Alec changed the role and his tongue absorbed everything inside it. Both of their chests were going up and down. And both of their minds were blowing.

Alec turned his boyfriend so the last one's face was biting a pillow. And the shadowhunter put his dick inside Magnus. It felt right. No, it felt perfect. Magic condoms always made it better, even though neither Alec or Magnus had a sexual disease, they always took care while having sex.

The older one couldn't speak of excitement. His biting started to rip the pillow. His desire to scream as loud as his lungs would allow him to was bigger than ever, but the noise was replaced for loud moaning noises. This was it. This was pleasure.

 _"Thank God I'm gay"_ he thought. While Alec kept fucking him, the noises escaping from Magnus' throat were so high it actually felt like once he was giving Alec a blowjob and his boyfriend penis ripped something inside him.

Suddenly, both of the boyfriends came and lied down in bed, hoping their chests would recover from this.

Both guys kept the silence in the bedroom. They just looked at each others' eyes and knew it. 

They didn't just have sex. They just made another kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM LITERALLY OBSESSED WITH THIS COUPLE ALL I WANNA DO IS WRITE AND READ ABOUT THEM HOW DO I QUIT


End file.
